I Don't Love You
by RAD0703
Summary: Gerard grew a little crush on a man Travis, and even though his gut, his friend Frank, and his brother, thought it was a weird crush, he still went on three dates with him. But... He never came back from the third. Can Frank save Gerard from his captor before it's too late?


" _Well, when you go, don't ever think I'll make you try to stay, and maybe when you get back, I'll be off to find another way,_ " Gerard sang, Mikey his little brother doing a horrible guitar impression. They where driving down their road, coming up to the bridge, late for school as always.

Gerard was in twelfth grade, Mikey in tenth. Gerard was a pretty boy, pale skin, bright hazel eyes covered by full black hair. Small nose and perfect teeth, he was rather feminine with curves that most girls didn't even have. He wore eyeliner, a Misfits shirt, and black ripped skinny jeans. He had a 'gay pride' necklace on with pink blue and purple in a heart, the flag for bisexual.

Mikey was tall and lanky, dyed blonde hair covered his brown eyes, he had a strong nose and a defined jawline, glasses perched on his nose. He wore a faded band shirt with grey skinny jeans, a leather jacket over it all. He had a necklace of a comic book character Gerard had made just for him, called Kobra Kid.

The bridge was strange to say the least. It had a large curve in the middle of it, people in town always made myths about it, Gerard and Mikey always made fun of it as they passed it. Mikey drove down the bridge, just barley faster than the speed limit. Gerard gasped, "Mikey look! It's... Well actually look at the bri-MIKEY!" He screeched, as Mikey peeled his eyes of the road for a split second to see what his brother was looking at. The car went right off the bridge, both boys screaming.

Mikey rolled the Windows down before they hit the bridge, just in case something like that ever happened. Gerard yelled, "I love you!" Just before they went under the water. Mikey grabbing his hand and struggling to get out of the window, Gerard followed, they swam up, Gerard struggling slightly.

That's all he remembered before blacking out.

"I'm Travis, do you need help? Hello?" Gerard heard, he blinked and opened his eyes, he heard Mikey talking and Gerard sat up, he looked at the man talking to Mikey, he was tall and built, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had groomed eyebrows and slight stubble on his chin, he was pretty.

"Hitler would love you." He blurted out. 'Good flirting Gerard' he thought to himself.

"Why thank you. I'm Travis, do you feel okay Gerard?" Travis asked.

Mikey looked confused, but brushed it off. "Our car went over the bridge." He said. Travis nodded slightly, still looking at Gerard before taking his phone out. "I'll call the cops. I'm sure they will take care of this, how about I drive you both to school, you said you're late Michael?"

Mikey blinked slowly, "Um yeah. Thanks?"

Gerard furrowed his brow. "Hospital?

"So you like that Travis guy?" Mikey asked the next day at school, looking at Gerard smirking. The big bruise on his face drawing in Gerard's eyes. Gerard had a sprained hand, and anything he ate came back up. Mikey had a concussion and quite a few big bruises, trying to protect his older brother from the accident. Mikey was more calm about the situation, dealing with the kids at school and their parents. Gerard's parents weren't a fan of him, but they adored Mikey.

"No!" Gerard stuttered, "I only said Hitler would like him."

"Which is like Gerard flirting." Mikey giggled.

"I want a smoothie," Gerard mumbled, changing the subject.

"I have his number." Mikey said in a teasing tone.

"Really?" Gerard asked, his voice an embarrassing high pitch.

Mikey laughed, "Yup, he gave it to me incase we needed anything or in his words, "If you need anything at all I'll make it happen." Creepy if you ask me." Mikey said, a terrible impression of the man mentioned.

Gerard swallowed, his gut saying it was a terrible idea. "Alright well just give it to me!" Gerard begged. Mikey laughing before handing Gerard a piece of paper. "Just don't get all romantic, I think it's a big age gap."

Gerard flipped him off, "Shut up mom."

 _And after all this time that you still owe, you're still the good-for-nothing I don't know, so take your gloves and get out, Better get out, while you can,_

Geerad: Hey frank

Frenk: hi

Geerad: u like guys right

Frank: yup

Geerad: so there's this guy I like, and he helped with the whole thing four days ago

Frenk: the car thing?

Geerad: yep

Frenk: K continue

Geerad: and as my best friend you should tell me the truth on what you think

Frenk: k

Geerad: he's 28

Frenk: THATS A TEN YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE DUDE

Geerad: aaaaand we might have a date in an hour

Frenk: what's his full name?

Geerad: Travis Barlen

Frenk: dude you met him once?

Geerad: yes

Frenk: I don't like this Gee

Geerad: really?

Frenk: Yeah. I don't trust it. It seems fishy

Geerad: one date can't hurt. If u saw this guy you'd want him too

Frenk: nah I've got my heart stolen

Geerad: WHICH YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHO

Frenk: Sorry :)

Geerad: Alright I'm gunna go get ready

Frenk: if you need anything call me and I'll always be there to get you out

Geerad: I know Frankie :)

Frenk: be safe yeah?

Geerad: sure thing dude. Bye

Frenk: bye gee

"Gerard!" Travis said, smiling as he hugged the younger male. Gerard smiled, and Travis showed him to their table. Travis arranged them to meet at a very fancy restaurant. Gerard hoped he wasn't planning on having Gerard pay.

"I'm so glad you agreed to see me here, they have incredible food." Travis said, looking through the menu.

"I've never been actually." Gerard said, picking his menu up.

They made small talk, Gerard told about his new job at the music store downtown, and Mikey. Travis told about his job and how he had been wanting to move to New York City sense he was a boy. The waitress came for their orders soon after.

"I'll have the Scallop Sashimi with Meyer Lemon Confit, and he'll have the Lamb Salad with Fregola, but make the lamb on the lighter side. We'll have the red wine as well. Thank you." And turned back to Gerard, who hadn't ordered his actual food. Gerard brushed it off of course, he was sure Travis ordering for him was something couples do.

"So Gerard, Michael is younger than you?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, Mikey's going to be sixteen in a week." Gerard replied, "I've been eighteen for a few months, sense may."

"Ah I see. When I was your age my brother was mine." He replied.

"You're twenty-eight?" Gerard asked.

"Twenty nine in October." Travis said, smiling widely. "When do you leave school?"

"Actually in about four months." Gerard answered.

"Are you a school skipper Gerard?" Travis asked, a dark time set to his voice.

"No!" Gerard said accusingly. "I've missed two days this year. I still have like eight days."

"My apologies, but you always see the beautiful ones missing many school days." Travis flirted, winking and grinning at Gerard's blush.

"And your food gentlemen! My name is Lindsey if you need anything just ask for me! Enjoy your food!" The waitress said, placing both plates in front of them and placing the bottle of wine on the table, ice bucket and all.

The date went alright, Gerard and Travis talked quite a bit. The salad Gerard was ordered was disgusting and the wine was dry, but Gerard choked it down when he saw Travis look at him weirdly when he took a break from eating. Gerard drove back home at about midnight. Mikey stayed up to see how it went, Gerard only saying the good parts of the date.

Gerard went to sleep, thinking about Travis as he blacked out

 _When you go, would you even turn to say, I don't love you, like I did, yesterday_

This was their third date, Gerard had counted. Travis was still controlling, he had noticed that after the second date began. He ordered Gerard's food, he didn't allow Gerard to talk to his friends that he thought 'weren't good for him' and he even forced Gerard to separate his food before he ate. They where at the same restaurant as always and Travis had sat them down in the corner of the room, closest to the door. They talked about Travis as always, and Gerard choked down his food as he half listened.

"Oh hey Gee!" A fimiliar bubbly voice sang, Gerard at once looking up to see his best friend Frank. Gerard grinned widely, happy to see one of the most important people in his life.

Frank looped his arm around Gerard's shoulders as he hugged him, Travis looking like he was trying to eat Gerard with his eyes. Frank stared into Travis's eyes and grinned.

"I'm Frank, Gerard's best friend!" Holding his free tattooed hand out to Travis, who just looked at it.

"Charmed, now Gerard-"

"Well I'll leave you to it I guess!" Frank giggled, hugging Gerard, Gerard wanted to cry for some reason.

"Help me," he whispered into the hug, before Frank tensed and let go, kissing Gerard's cheek.

"I expect a FaceTime tonight, I've gotta tell you something awesome I did for our band! Bye gee, love you!" Frank said, winking at Gerard and turning around. Their code word for 'understood, I got your back' was 'I expect a FaceTime tonight' and 'this dudes a creep I'll be watching you' was 'something awesome I did for our band'. God Gerard loved Frank at that moment.

"I love you too Frank." Gerard replied. Travis scowling and raising his hand for the check,

"I'm going to show you my house after this, drink the rest of your wine Gerard." Travis said, turning to talk with the waitress.

Gerard caught Frank's eyes and bit his lip, gulping down the wine he didn't even touch and immediately he felt woozy. Travis stood and grabbed his arm, Gerard winced and new a bruise would form. He was pulled out of his seat and he saw Frank's worried look at Travis ushered him out of the door. He saw Frank stand and watch them go as Gerard was pushed into the back of the car, Travis immediately flying down the road in his expensive car. As soon as they where at the country side, the car stopped. Travis got out and went to open the back doors, where Gerard was half unconscious.

He zip tied Gerard's arms to the handles and Gerard weakly slapped his hands away on the process, earning a hard slap to the face. Gerard yelped and lurched to the side, tears rolling down his face as he realized what was happening. He was drugged and kidnaped.

Travis growled and slapped him again, harder this time. "Tears are for the weak." And Gerard cried harder, earning a few more back hands and Travis slammed the door, Gerard crying harder and harder. Travis groaned and reached behind him in the front seat, grabbing a roll of duct tape making Gerard wail. He put a long stripe against Gerard's mouth and slapped him once more.

"Crying won't get you anywhere you slut. Now shut the fuck up and sleep." He growled, turning up the radio. Gerard sniffed and shook, his eyes closing against their will.

 _Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading, so sick and tired of all the needless beating, but baby when they knock you down and out, It's where you oughta stay_

Mikey picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Frank swore, "Is Gerard home?"

"No, what's going on? He's on a date."

Frank groaned and hit the wheel, "I'll tell you later, but I'm going after gee. That dick Travis grabbed him and yanked him out the door and now their driving, I'm following. He whispered help me dude how the fuck did you let this go on?!" He yelled,

"Frank where are you now?" Mikey asked, 911 on the other line.

"I'm driving down 6 dude he's going to KIDNAP HIM! F-Fuck why didn't he tell me sooner?" Frank growled, Mikey could hear how fast Frank was going,

"Frank I called the police don't go out there you'll get hurt." Mikey ordered, Frank scoffing.

"Does it sound like I give a flying fuck Michael?" He asked, yelling.

He hung up, throwing the phone away and passing another car. He could see the slick black car going at least seventy and he growled to himself. He pushed harder on the gas pedal, reaching sixty five.

It had been two weeks. A week of Gerard being fucked, dumped, beaten, and loved at the same time. Travis had given him breakfast in bed, a long bath together, every nice thing you could imagine. He also raped, beat, and chained him to the bed. Gerard was drugged, confused, and scared.

Travis left during the day, leaving him alone in a large house in the middle of nowhere. At night he came back and abused Gerard, verbally and physically. Gerard would sing to the open house when Travis left, he sang what ever lyrics came to him. He sang of thinking he was in love, but while wanting to leave the man won't let him, and learning he is in pain and doesn't love the man. How sometimes the man will let him leave, only to be dragged back and beaten.

Gerard was in so much pain, his ribs always ached, his heart hurt for his brother and his Frankie, his face constantly red, his hands black and blue from trying to fight back. His legs had constant blood caked in from being fucked harder and harder and when he would refuse, he'd be drugged.

Gerard was brought into public once, and tried to drop hints. No one heard his silent cries as his hand was trapped into Travis's hand, they felt wrong together. Gerard didn't smile, he didn't frown, he didn't look anything other than dead. He wished Frank had found him, he yearned for the boys toxic grin.

Today he was in the supermarket, in the town about twenty minutes from Travis's home. He was grabbing a cart for Travis when he heard a broken sob, and a whisper. "Gerard?" And his head whipped around, Frank frozen looking at him with pure love. "What did he do to you?" He choked out before walking over. Frank wore a hat and good over his head, with a heavy jacket and baggy jeans, Gerard could tell he was hiding. Gerard was about to run into his arms, sobbing, when he felt an arm around his waist. He froze up and Frank walked right past him, grabbing a bag to fill with apples, Gerard was go glad he almost grinned.

"Let's go Geebear, there's nothing here to get." And Travis began walking swiftly to his car, Gerard stumbling to catch up. He caught Frank's eyes once more as he was pushed into the back seats and Frank winked. Going to his car across the parking lot. Gerard had a tiny smile on his face as Travis backed out and drove down the highway.

"Geebear we're moving." Travis said, the radio turned off. Gerard nodded softly, Travis shooting him a look, "use your words."

"Yes sir." Gerard replied, "I'm excited." He said, throwing a 'I'm trying to look happy' look.

Travis grinned, "Good!

He handed Gerard a water bottle, "Drink up Gerard,"

.Gerard passed out.

Gerard woke up in the back seats of the car, Travis humming softly to himself as the radio played on of Gerard's favorite songs. Gerard was weak, obviously drugged and his feet had been zip tied. He blinked slowly and moved to his pocket, getting the small iPhone out and turning down the volume.

He went to call his his mother, whom still had her phone after Gerard and Mikey had gone over the bridge. He let it ring silently as he put a cautious hand next to Travis's head, gripping the handle.

"Hey babe, where we going?" He asked sweetly, seeing his mother had picked up. He looked out the window seeing a highway, he swallowed thickly in his throat.

"That's none of your damn concern Gerard." Travis spit harshly. Gerard winced and bit his lip, he looked at Travis and grinned. He put his tied legs back and moved to sit on the middle front counsel. He kissed his captor sweetly, putting a hand over the small bulge in Travis's pants, Travis moaning slightly, pushing him away.

"Gee Bear not now. When we get there we can go right to the bedroom." Travis said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Gerard pouted, "But where are we going?" He asked softly,

Travis looked at him, an annoyed look burning holes into Gerard's eyes. Gerard apologized quietly and moved to the back. He looked at the phone, his mother had ended the call. A small twinge of heartbreak tugged at his chest, he bit his lip. Travis hated seeing him cry. The car made a dinging sound, showing gas was almost empty. Travis turned to the next exit on the highway, "Geebaby almost there, I'd say an hour more after gas."

Gerard nodded, his heart hurting more. "Good." He replied. And blacked out.

 _And after all the blood that you still owe, another dollar's just another blow, so fix your eyes and get up, better get up, while you can..._

It had been two months sense that third date. They had moved in next door to Travis's mother, in the middle of a forest in a grand log cabin. Gerard became amazing at applying makeup when Travis started requesting it in the bedroom, and of course covering the endless bruises his body was cursed with. Everyday they ate with Travis's mother and everyday he was toured after for 'not eating enough' or 'eating too much'. He had began to lose weight, by the pounds. He was skinnier before, but now he had dropped a ton of weight and started to look less healthy. His hair he was allowed to dye, and now he looked beautiful, but too skinny. He knew people where looking for him now, he saw it when Travis watched tv.

He had given up, and Travis had seen that.

"Alright boys dinner is on the table, let me pour some wine." Travis's mother Sarah said, turning on the rarely used tv and going to the fridge,

'And back today folks is the two month anniversary of teen Gerard Way's kidnapping, a picture on your screen was the last taken before in incident. Gerard was on a so called 'date' with Travis Barlen at-"

The wine bottle dropped, Sarah looking at Gerard with frightful eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, makeup coming off and big purple bruises showing. Sarah gulped and looked at her son, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

Travis growled grabbing her throat, backing her into a wall, "If you tell-"

"I thought those where from falling down the stairs Travis? I thought he was just antisocial, I thought you made him HAPPY! Why would you do this? I thought you where better-" she started, hands weakly trying to pull her son's hands away from her neck.

"I am better!" He yelled dropping her and swearing when the door was knocked on, "Mail's here ma'am." A voice called,

Travis groaned, "Leave it at the door!" And throwing her down, looking at Gerard who was frozen on his seat.

"Everything alright?" The voice rang out, Gerard looking at the door with a gleam of hope in his eyes for this first time in two months.

"Yes, go away!" Travis growled, grabbing Gerard's arm and putting a hand over his mouth as he began dragging the poor boy to the bathroom, locking the door and walking away, Gerard calling out in pleas and sobbing, hitting the door with his fists.

He heard glad breaking. He cowered and cried.

A gun shot rang though the house. Gerard screamed.

He waited ten minutes, and began trying to open the door, sticking a nail through the lock and pushing out a key, opening the door quietly. He looked through the empty halls, crying softly.

"Babe?" Gerard asked hesitantly, walking out of the bathroom and down the silent hall. He went into the kitchen softly, dread pooling in his heart. He looked at the smashed window and the bloody glass, swallowing thickly. In the two months he had been captive here, he knew when his 'lover' was dangerous.

Behind him came a yell, Gerard whipped around and screamed. He fell back into his ankle, a sickening crunch filled the room. He whimpered and crawled away from Travis, who had a glass shard and a menacing look. He grinned at Gerard and dug the glass shard into his own leg, pulling up quickly and spilling blood. He went to move closer as Gerard put his shaky hand out to block him.

" Gee bear why so scared?" Travis asked, grinning wider before grabbing Gerard's hand and stabbing the glass right through the soft bruised flesh. Gerard screamed in agony, and crawled back, hitting his back harshly on the gate on the kitchen doorway.

"I love you Gerard don't run from me!" Travis yelled angrily,

He was pulled back, by a pair of warm arms and just remembered blacking out, but by now he was used to it.

 _And after all the blood that you still owe, another dollar's just another blow, so fix your eyes and get up, better get up, while you can_

"-And then Mikey was all 'slow the fuck down and let me give you the work you missed' and I was fuckin' pissed 'cause I didn't care that I missed so much work, but he insisted that he did it and I wasn't gunna fucking disagree cause he was doing my work while I was out doing stuff trying to help you, and he was all-"

"Frankie?" Gerard asked, opening his eyes and seeing white, he blinked a few more times before tuning his head, seeing Frank freeze and grin, running a cautious hand through Gerard's hair.

"Hey, we're in a hospital right now. You've been out for a few days, and I've been talking to you. I missed you Gee, I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered, a tear falling as he sniffed and smiled at the boy in the bed.

Gerard looked down, seeing his arms full of IV's and bandaged up nicely. He saw bandages around his ribs, hand, and a cast on his leg, he saw his bruises yellow and cuts either stitched or wrapped. He looked at the clock, 4:50 in the morning.

"Where's Travis?" He asked, taking a sharp breathe looking around the room, Frank held his hand softly, Gerard noticing the feeling. It felt... Right.

"He's gone. He's in a mental hospital far away, I made sure of it." Frank answered. Gerard nodded and looked at Frank, he had slight stubble and bags under his eyes. He had a bandaged up wrist and stitches on his forehead, and Gerard saw the beginning of a bandage under the loose jacket he wore. "What did he do to you?" Gerard asked.

Frank laughed his signature contagious laugh, and Gerard felt himself smile for the first time in two months. "Well he shot me in the shoulder, and then yelled at me for interrupting dinner, and threw a glass shard at my face, and then when I saw you hit your back on the gate, I ripped it off the hinges and pushed you back, to have him slit my wrist trying to get to you. He's a weird mother fucker."

"Mikey?" Gerard asked.

"He went home to shower and sleep, he's been here as much as me. He worked with the police trying to get you, while I did most of the dirty work. Like I had to knock Travis out before they came to get us. Those guys sucked. But hey he's gone in Canada now." Frank said, laughing slightly.

"Sarah?"

"The mother? He killed her. I'm sorry Gee, neck snapped, it was a quick death."

"Well... My parents?" He asked, coughing. Frank gave him a water bottle and Gerard looked at it,

"It isn't drugged I promise, I would never do that to you." Frank assured. "Look I'll drink it too, see it's fine?" He said taking a swig of the bottle. Gerard nodded and drank the bottle quickly, throwing it across the room and burping, Frank laughing, making Gerard giggle.

"And your parents where here earlier, they wicked miss you and honestly they where crying saying they wished they made an effort to treat you better."

"School?" Gerard asked, laughing as Frank groaned.

"We have two months left. You and I are still graduating shockingly. Apparently because we where apart of a really serious police investigation Mikes and I where allowed to miss the days. He missed like four weeks and I missed around two months. I'm just really glad you're okay, that's all that matters." Frank said, Gerard grinning widely.

"You have to come to school as soon as you can though," Frank mumbled, "Me too."

"When am I out of here?" Gerard asked,

"Tomorrow night, and now that you're awake it'll be quicker."

"I want to go to school the day after." Gerard replied, smiling at Frank's face.

"Anything for you sweetie." Frank mocked, making Gerard giggle again.

"Frank?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah Gee?"

"What did your crush think when you missed all that time?"

"Hopefully he knew what I was doing, and kept hope that I'd save him. I'd never let anyone hurt him if I could. He's too good for that. I have to admit, I was a bit slow in saving him though."

Gerard sat up, holding his arms out, Frank scooting up and hugging Gerard tightly, Gerard crying and crying for the first time in two months. And he wasn't afraid to. He wasn't afraid. For the first time in two months.

"Gerard dude I'm so fucking glad you're back!" A random girl squealed, running up to him. This had to be their tenth person he didn't even know had said that, he flinched as she kept running and Frank blocked her from hugging him. Ever sense he had gotten out of the hospital Frank and Mikey where protecting him from press, people, and anyone who went to him he didn't know. Mikey dealt with people but today he had to go to the police force and finalize some things.

Everyone was all over Gerard and Frank, Gerard for being kidnapped and sexually and physically assaulted for months and Frank for joining the police and taking the whole thing into his hands, risking his life for Gerard. Apparently Frank had gone undercover with a whole new name and identity and he had posed for the mail man, getting information and 'playing sherlock' in his own words. Gerard stuck to him like glue, Frank almost always with him.

"Back the fuck off Taylor. He doesn't even know you." Frank said smiling at her, she nodded sadly and looked at Gerard, "seriously I am really glad you're back. You didn't deserve any one that and I hope you're happier with Frank."

"Um..." Frank began.

"I am, he's saved me more than once and I'm happy to love him." Gerard answered, "I've had a crush on him a lot longer than I did for Travis. Trust me." Making them both smile,

Frank was as red as Gerard's hair, Gerard pecking his cheek and holding his hand out to Frank. "Let's go to class?

Frank broke out into his large grin and nodded, "Gee I'm really glad you're okay." He said, kissing Gerard's fading bruised knuckles.

"I'm glad you saved me," Gerard replied,

 _Whoa, whoa, when you go, would you even turn to say, I don't love you, like I did, yesterday_

"-and after all of this we have one more request." The host asked, Gerard and Frank both nodding from the couch across her.

"What's one message you want to get to Travis? After all of this, Frank living a new life for two months becoming a police detective and risking your life for him, Gerard being sexually assaulted and beaten and drugged and confused to the point of being almost insane. What's one thing you want him to know?"

Frank spoke first, "He may have though Gerard liked him and whatever, but I'm in love with Gerard, and no one will ever hurt him again on my watch. Travis should be glad I didn't kill him on the spot,"

Gerard pecked Frank's lips and replied to the interviewer, "I don't love you like I did yesterday."

 _Well come on, come on, when you go, would you have the guts to say, I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday..._


End file.
